


Sunsetz

by RobinDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinDixon/pseuds/RobinDixon
Summary: Daryl and his girlfriend spend the night in a cabin in the woods. Romantic things happens. +18





	Sunsetz

Charlie and Daryl were in a run. Everything was fine but the night and a storm reached them.

A few weeks before, Daryl and Rick had found a cabin in the middle of the woods. Rick thought that it was a good idea to keep it hidden and a little provided for when someone of the group would be lost or coldn't get home.

When the storm was getting harder Daryl lead her to the cabin. They arrived, they were soaked, luckly that day the found some clothes and food.

Daryl was checking the place and outside of it to see if someone had followed them. While, Charlie was undressing herself to change her clothes.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjYTQcw_lQo  _ **PLAY SONG**_

Daryl turn around and see her taking off her bra. He stood there like if he was hipnotized. Hipnotized by her beauty. She was telling him something but he couldn't hear her.

The only thought that was in his mind was "She's fucking beautiful".

When Charlie didn't have an answer of Daryl, she turn to him. He was looking at her.

Not in a lust way. With love. Pure love.

He slide the straps of her bra for all over her arms with a delicacy and cuteness that made her shiver. Now she was naked from her upper body.

Daryl approached to her, one hand in her waist and the other in her face, he examined her, and after a second, he kissed her. 

It was a slow kiss full of love and passion, that made her felt loved, protected and happy.

The only light that came into the room was of the moon and the lightning bolts.

She, then wrap her arms to Daryl's neck without break the kiss. They were like this for a while. Until he separeted from her.

There was a chair in the middle of the room. Daryl sat down and watched her from his possition.

She stood in her place, looking at Daryl, she unbottoned her jeans with shaking hands, and slowly got rid of them along with her panties. Daryl never left his gaze.

She was full naked now.

Charlie approached to him at slow pace, and sit down on his lap. They remained in that position for so long, just kissing and touching each other.

Daryl's clothes were disappearing till he was naked too. Daryl couldn't resisted, he took her by her thighs and carry her to the only room the cabin had, put her to the wall without stop kissing her. He was desperate for feeling her.

aryl penetrated her careful. He started a rhytm slow and delicious that was making her crazy. Both were a mess of moanings, grunts, kisses and "I love you".

The night went away with only them loving each other.

When the dawn cameCharlie was resting in an improvised bed Daryl made for her after they sessionof love, he was making guard, but she asked him to go cuddle with her. Afterall the cabin was well hidden and they were alone in the woods .

 


End file.
